


【VD】【隐Urizen/Dante】后遗症

by zodiacaquarius



Series: DMC [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacaquarius/pseuds/zodiacaquarius
Summary: 但丁并不知道自己身上发生过什么，直到被维吉尔指了出来。纯黄色废料，含有假孕、产乳等工口物，以及人体改造提及。





	1. Chapter 1

但丁觉得自己的身体很不对劲。

作为半魔，生病这种事对于他来说简直天方夜谈，可是最近一段时间越来越无法忽视的感觉，似乎也只能用生病来形容。

胸口奇怪的胀痛。小腹不正常的坠胀。闻到恶魔血的味道会恶心。和维吉尔酣畅淋漓大打一架后却又异常饥饿。要知道，他可是有恶魔血统，只要有充足的魔力，即使一直不吃不喝也不会有什么问题（虽然他由衷地怀念草莓圣代和披萨的味道）。

他与维吉尔是亲生兄弟，所以他哥哥身上同样有着一半人类的血统。那种人血散发出来的香甜无时无刻不在刺激着他，要不是理智还在，他差点扑到维吉尔身上去咬他的脖子。

然而这些都不是最尴尬。

一剑把试图抓住他的恶魔劈了成两半，恶魔血稀里哗啦糊了他一脸，腥臭的味道让他胃里一阵翻涌。如果不是血挡住了脸，维吉尔一定会发现他脸色难看得要命。

握剑的手不易察觉地颤抖着，他艰难地咽了咽唾沫，微微弓起了背，用尽可能平静的声音对背后的哥哥说，“先到此为止，我需要……离开一会儿。”

“哦？那么这局，就算我赢了？”

“随你，反正下次肯定是我赢。”

不顾自家老哥的目光似乎像刀子一样插在他背上，但丁几乎是落荒而逃地变成了真魔人的姿态，扇动着翅膀飞了出去。

凭着记忆飞到了一处水塘——要不是这段时间他和维吉尔把这附近的地形摸熟了，以他现在的状态肯定找不到，胃部剧烈的翻腾让他不小心“降落”在了水塘里。在头晕眼花和呛水的痛苦中好不容易爬上岸，他狼狈地抓着池塘边的魔化植物就是一阵咳嗽。

当然，什么都没有吐出来。

来到魔界后他就没有吃过东西，那些扭曲的恶魔生物一看就不是做烧烤的好食材，肚子里自然空空如也。可是此时他却确确实实感觉有一股热流顶着嗓子，试图从喉口钻出来，却又因为实际并不存在而无法实现。

难受地喘了好一会儿，或许是因为落水洗掉了身上的气味，那股热流总算是放过了他，一点点消散了。这时候他才发现自己出了一身冷汗，浑身软绵绵的使不上力，半魔的自愈能力也没让他第一时间缓过劲来。

然后才是最尴尬的部分。

经过这么一番要命的折腾，他居然硬了。

胸口和胯下异常的胀热让但丁扶住了头，认真思考起了一剑把自己插死一会儿等自愈的可行性。虽然他并不介意跟维吉尔解决一下此类生理需求，反正他们又不是没有那么干过，但是绝对不是在这种近乎生病的异常状态下。

想到这种事十有八九会被自家老哥嘲讽好久，他就觉得还是把自己插死放血更好。

生无可恋的半魔抹了一把脸，衣服湿漉漉地贴在身上的感觉糟透了，但是他显然不可能在这个地方把自己剥个精光。脑子里充斥着乱七八糟的困惑，突然他表情一凝，用力一蹬闪开了被破土而出的魔化藤根串成烤串的命运，而那只是个开始，他皱着眉看着地底下又钻出来好几根类似的东西，张牙舞爪向他围了过来。

来得真不是时候。

这些玩意儿对他本不是难题，只是他的身体还没完全从不正常的疲惫和迟钝中恢复，斩杀的速度远不及平时。就在他打算砍掉最后一条藤根，一道雪亮的刀光却抢先了一步，一个此时他完全不想听到的声音也随之传来，“但丁，你怎么了？”

见鬼，维吉尔怎么会来找他？

这是他之前并没有考虑过的发展。

他和维吉尔并不总是待在一起，他们之间有过太多的隔阂与伤害，已经无法适应过于亲密的相处。因此战斗之外的时间，兄弟二人会默契保留一些独处的时光，给彼此一点空间和距离。

“没什么。”

但丁斩钉截铁回答道，魔剑消失在了他手中。因为担心维吉尔看出来他的糟糕现状，他果断背过身，向着干净的水塘走去，空气中恶魔的气味再次勾起了反胃的感觉，“我想洗个澡，然后那些家伙就出来捣乱了。现在我打算继续洗，难道你要站在那儿看着？”

他没有看到维吉尔脸上若有所思的表情。

被身体不适分散了注意力，当但丁察觉到自己的肩膀被人抓住时，已经失去了挣脱的机会。他的哥哥手劲儿大得惊人，不仅一下子拽得他转了个面，把他拉了个踉跄，还轻松接住了他下意识砸过去的拳头。

“搞什……？！”

突然的袭击让但丁有点恼火，不过下一秒，维吉尔的行动让他像被雷劈了一样僵住了，甚至忘记了再补上一拳。半魔瞪大了眼，一脸难以置信地看着兄长的手……抓住了他的胸。

空气仿佛凝固了。

“维吉尔，你——”

极度震惊之下，但丁只觉得自己的脑子和舌头都在打结，完全无法做出有效反应。他的哥哥隔着还没干的上衣，粗暴地揉捏着他这段时间一直感觉到胀痛的胸肉，指腹毫不留情地按压着肿胀的乳尖，有技巧到让人惊悚。一股酥麻的异样感在他胸口扩散，化为热流直奔他的下腹而去，让本就勃起的阴茎愈发精神抖擞，小腹的坠胀也变得更加鲜明了。

更让他难堪的是，他的尾椎后方也窜起来一股电流，让他的腰不自觉软了下来。而那种隐秘的濡湿感，似乎不仅仅是因为他穿着衣服在水池里泡过……

不是他想的那样吧？！

“放、放手！”

已经有些年头没这么慌乱过的恶魔猎人提高了音量，他企图向后退，企图抓住对方的手甩开，却被自己的哥哥轻易化解。浑身的感官好似集中在了被揉捏的胸肌上，强烈的饱胀感混合着仿佛有液体在皮肤下涌动的感觉灼烧着他的理智，原本就肿胀的乳尖硬得像是石头，乳孔似乎也张开了，在为什么做着准备——

维吉尔神情冷淡，下手却毫无犹豫。他用大拇指与食指捏住乳尖用力一掐，就看到自己的弟弟猛地闭上了眼，过电般一哆嗦，两腿一软差点跪下去，嗓子里溢出了细微的呻吟。

那一片本就湿透的衣料颜色变得更深了。他放开了但丁的手，然后捻了捻刚才搓揉乳尖的手指，细微的黏腻感和淡淡的奶腥味儿证明了他的猜测，让他的嘴角极为隐晦勾了一下，“果然是这样。”

“混蛋。”

但丁狠狠吸了两口气，他的腿不太稳，只能勉强支撑住身体的重量，如果不是刚才维吉尔抓着他的一只手，他可能真的会丢人地坐倒在地。就在胸口有什么玩意涌出来那一刻，那种近似攀上高潮的感觉把他的意识刷白了一秒，可是现在等他清醒过来，却发现自己并没有射精，与可怜巴巴硬着的阴茎相对应的，是有滑腻的液体从后穴流出、沿着大腿内侧往下淌的诡异感。

但奇怪的是，这段时间一直困扰他的那些不适反而减轻了。

他身上到底发生了什么？

恶魔猎人试图让自己的声音更加愤怒，虽然其中的战栗听起来并没有说服力，“你最好解释一下。”

“我以为你都记得。”

“记得什么？”

亲眼见到维吉尔目光游移绝对是稀有经历，但丁忍不住翘起了嘴角，如果不是自己的身体状态一言难尽，他肯定会好好调笑一下自己的老哥。不过下一秒，他就笑不出来了，因为自家老哥说出来的话让他怀疑自己出现了幻觉。

“你之前被……标记了，”维吉尔的声音有些干涩，“恶魔之间的标记，会让被标记者的身体开始备孕准备。”

“哈？”

为什么维吉尔说的每个词他都听得懂，组合起来就无法理解了？

“因为备孕状态长期没有得到，”维吉尔看起来也在努力地挑选合适的词语，以他们之间的语言交流频率来看，他确实非常努力了，“满足，所以你的身体开始了……假孕。”

但丁看不到自己脸上的表情，想必一定和打翻了的调色盘一样，赤橙黄绿青蓝紫地变来变去。不管是自己被恶魔标记这种说法，还是从维吉尔嘴里听到“标记”“备孕”“假孕”这样的词语，都过于超现实，一时间他甚至有些分不清自己是身处现实，还是坠入了一个荒诞的梦。

简直就像回到了被重创后躺在那里的一个月……等等，那一个月？

脑海中灵光一闪，维吉尔回来后就不太对劲的表现、对他身体过分的熟悉、仿佛早有预知的态度，和之前在魔树边醒来时魔力莫名其妙被补满的事实串联在了一起。

他似乎知道自己身上的标记是从哪里来的了。

“……尤里曾，”但丁咬牙切齿念出了这个名字，“所以当时，那个你并不是没有发现我。”

“……”

“我以为我在做梦，但那些……都是真实发生过的，你甚至都还记得，对吧？”

“……”

“……”

但丁瞪着自己乍一看无动于衷、实则目光微微闪烁的兄长，心情复杂得难以言表。也许他应该像某个小鬼一样，对这个混蛋比着中指破口大骂，但是恶魔猎人绝望地意识到，即使知道对方才是罪魁祸首，他也无法真正对其耿耿于怀。

维吉尔有一点说对了，有时候他确实够愚蠢的。

“操你的维吉尔，”比中指实在是太小孩子气了，所以但丁只是挺直腰板，气势汹汹往前迈了一步，几乎撞上了对方的胸，“你他妈总是这样，总是让人没法不恨你——”

然后他恨恨地伸出手，一把拽住自家哥哥的领子，像是要生吞了他一样凑了过去，“既然都是你的错，就给我负起责任来！”

他们的嘴贴在了一起，比起亲吻，更像是两头野兽在相互撕咬。当他们气喘吁吁分开时，但丁看到维吉尔的嘴唇上多了好几个可笑的、淌着血的牙印，嘴里的血腥味和疼痛告诉他，自己的情况估计也差不多。

感受着自家老哥的手潜入了自己下摆，异常熟练地揉捏着自己的臀瓣，好像已经这样做过无数次，恶魔猎人翻了个白眼，低头蹭了蹭对方的锁骨，故意在他耳边呼了一口气，“来吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章骚话哥出没预警。

但丁感觉有点不妙。

老实说，被自家老哥揉屁股是非常新奇的体验，在他们进行过的身体交流中，维吉尔很少做出这种色情却又有些温情的举动。大部分情况下，都是他抓住维吉尔神经稍微放松那一刻果断出手，偷袭对方的屁股，然后就被恼羞成怒的哥哥用相当粗暴的方式制服，迎来一场充斥着疼痛的报复。

习惯了粗暴与疼痛，突如其来的温和对待反而变得无法忍受。

维吉尔还戴着手套，比自身体温略低的丝丝清凉让皮肤与皮肤、皮肤与布料的摩擦变得更加鲜明，他甚至能感觉到对方的指尖有意无意磨蹭着自己臀缝的边缘。后方的穴口在轻微的拉扯感中变得愈发湿滑，迫不及待地收缩着，有什么玩意流出来的感觉显然不是错觉。

他的屁股原来有这么敏感吗？人类男性那个并非为上床而生的地方原来会自带润滑功能吗？

但丁努力回忆了一下曾经被他当成噩梦（或许也可以称之为美梦）的记忆，结果却是只有模糊不清的片段，支离破碎到拼都拼不起来。然而哪怕只是片段，他依然感觉到身体食髓知味般热了起来，似乎早就在焦急地期待着这一刻。

之后真得问问操蛋的老哥，那一半的他到底在自己身上做了什么。

保持清醒变得愈发艰难起来，渐渐升腾的欲火让他的脑袋晕乎乎的，仿佛磕了某些针对恶魔的药。如果说之前靠着对方的肩膀只是战略性挑逗，现在他是真的把一半的体重都压在了维吉尔身上。他不得不用手拽住对方的肩饰来保持站立，防止自己在两条腿不听话地发软时滑落下去。

“很舒服？”

比平时低沉的声音天鹅绒一样滑过耳膜，但丁花了一点时间，才反应过来维吉尔是在问他。依然在对昏迷期间发生的事不爽的恶魔猎人哼了一声，毫不客气地讽刺道，“一般般。你自己也可以试试，我随时愿意把手借给你，亲爱的哥哥。”

“看来确实很舒服。”

维吉尔依然是波澜不惊的口气，可他偏偏就能听出来几分愉悦，显然他的哥哥对他的屁股还算满意。当然，他也不得不承认对方的手法非常对他的胃口，胸口和阴茎仿佛被充满的胀痛同意了他的观点。

他一点都不想知道充满的是什么。

那见鬼的一个月。

“耐心一点。”

兄长的声音把他从恍惚中拉出来时，他才意识到自己已经牛皮糖一般黏在了对方身上，情难自制地磨蹭着自己的胸，把对方整整齐齐的衣服蹭出了一片水印。毫无技法的动作根本没有缓解胀痛，反而产生了要破皮的刺痛，他皱起了眉，开始对维吉尔罕见的慢腾腾感到焦躁，“别磨磨蹭蹭的，难道你硬不起来了？”

说着，他的右手松开了对方的肩饰，胡乱向着下方摸去。不过在真正摸到裤子前，不安分的手被强硬地抓住了，他抬头对上了维吉尔的视线，那刀锋一样锐利的侵略性让他不由自主咽了咽唾沫。

完蛋了，恶魔猎人想，他爱死了自家老哥的这种眼神。

正因如此，当对方动作利索把他放倒时，他选择了顺从而不是反抗。他配合着对方迅速扒掉了一身被水浸透的衣服，除了风衣被垫在身下，其它都被随意地扔在了一旁。皮肤不再湿黏感觉舒服了很多，他只思考了一秒赤身裸体时遇到恶魔偷袭该怎么办，然后就果断将其置之脑后。

管他呢，等真的遇到再说。

何况……

维吉尔在这里。

他的哥哥就在这里，和他在一起——虽然对方傲慢又讨厌，却是柔软的、鲜活的，他最熟悉又有些陌生的样子，没有被改造的盔甲，也没有古怪的触手。

这才是最重要的。

火热的嘴唇流连在他的颈侧，落下了一串啃咬的痕迹。其实维吉尔的体温总是比他低一点，就像是一块捂不暖、化不开的石头，可是之前他在湿衣服里困了太久，皮肤散失了太多热度，来自兄长的温热让他的呼吸粗重了几分。

“但丁，”他的兄长突然停下了动作，把他的两只手拉到了头顶固定住，对方这么做的时候用了手而不是幻影剑，简直是巨大的进步，“你想知道之前你身上发生了什么？”

突然变得奇怪——说不上哪里奇怪，总之怪里怪气——的口吻，莫名让但丁想起了那位自称为V的黑发青年。那绝对是他接待过最奇特的工作委托人之一，每次想到那个喜欢读诗、一步三喘、看上去文弱又可怜的家伙其实是维吉尔的一部分，他就有种拍腿狂笑的冲动。

实际上，他已经忍不住咧开了嘴，“没错，我想知道。但是说真的，维吉尔，你非要在这个时候说？”

“‘彻底顺从是你的命运，也是你全部的命运’*，”不知道是不是心有灵犀地猜到了他的想法，维吉尔居然真的装模作样这么念叨了一句，之前的那点窘迫已经消失得无影无踪，“这是尤里曾想要到——也是我想要的，完成那个标记，意味着你属于我。”

即使脑子快被欲火烧糊涂了，但丁还是为维吉尔居然承认了对自己的心思而一愣神。沉默了三秒，他轻咳了一声接话道，“得了吧，我很怀疑你的恶魔部分能不能进行思考，那玩意看上去只有‘力量，更多力量’的本能。”

他本以为维吉尔会生气，却不想对方似乎并没有被他触怒，“或许吧，但我的本能同样喜欢你服从的样子。”

这完全不是但丁准备好听到的回答。

“……哈？等等，你是我认识的那个维吉尔吗？”

他难以置信地眨了眨眼，目光在哥哥的脸上巡回，试图找出对方中了奇怪的诅咒或者脑子被恶魔啃了的痕迹。明明说出了相当了不得的话，对方居然还是一副冷淡又漠然的表情，只是那双眼睛已经微微眯了起来，冰一样的冷冽中正在孕育着火焰与风暴。

恶魔猎人觉得自己好像被看得更硬了。他的阴茎可怜巴巴挺立在魔界的空气里，前段不断泌出前列腺液，那种接近临界的胀痛让他怀疑也许只要被什么稍微碰一下，自己可能就会射出来。

然而他的哥哥显然有其他打算。他把他的手腕抓得太紧，没有一点放开的意思，要是普通人类，那里绝对会留下骇人又显眼的淤青。

“我记得，你开始有些抗拒，但很快就学会沉沦其中，”但丁眼睁睁看着对方伏了下来，嘴唇几乎碰到他的耳廓，“我很好奇还有没有人见过那样的你，热情地含着恶魔的生殖器，肚子能看出那东西的形状和大小。你会因为它的离开而扭动呻吟，像个试图让自己怀孕的女人……”

温热的呼吸打在了他耳垂上，现在但丁确定了，V确实是维吉尔没有向他展现过的一部分，因为他说这些话的时候，口吻和黑发青年念诗时如出一辙。同时他不得不承认，维吉尔用这种刻意优雅又从容的声线说着下流至极的内容，简直是在作弊。

起码对他来说，效果太过立竿见影。

朦胧的记忆不受控制地浮现在了他的脑海中，当时处于昏迷中的他确实记不得事情的全貌，他的身体却清晰地记得被贯穿的感觉。他的后穴流出了更多的液体，黏腻的空虚盘踞在甬道了，融化成了甜蜜的刺痛。

而他的老哥还在他耳边煽风点火。

“当触手攀上你的胸，你会主动向前凑去，鼓励他们更近一步。它们会帮你排出因为备孕而淤积在那里的汁液，就像我之后会做的那样。”

过于直白的语言化为了无形的手，直击他胀痛的胸部。在这样的提醒下，他渐渐记起了之前被维吉尔揉捏胸部的感觉，大脑不受控制地想象起了他高傲的老哥将头埋在他胸口，用嘴——操，只是想象就让他的乳尖条件反射般酸胀起来，点点乳白开始泌出，异常的濡湿感已经不仅仅局限于胯下。

“你自己也知道吧，当你变成魔人时，小腹里就会多出一个孕囊，一个也许可以为谁诞下恶魔之子的地方。那里的入口一开始会顽固地闭合着，但最终会在触手的刺激下张开，接受我带给你的一切。”

那声音抚摸着他，情欲的热流已经开始向下腹汇聚。以往两个人搞在一起时，维吉尔都是不怎么说话的那个，他从来不知道对方的声音会有这样的魔力。那些模糊的记忆碎片也在推波助澜，他好像真的感觉到自己肚子里多了一个此刻不可能存在的器官，被恶魔的触手翻搅玩弄，强烈的刺激伴随着欢愉让润滑的体液不断涌出来。

“维吉尔……”

但丁喃喃道，自己都搞不明白自己是想阻止兄长，还是鼓励对方继续。

“不管你承不承认，在你无法自控的时候，你喜欢叫我的名字，”维吉尔的声音里似乎多了一点什么东西，但他不确定那是不是自己意乱情迷时的错觉，“你快要高潮了。”

太糟糕了，恶魔猎人在恍惚中想，他的哥哥见鬼的又说对了，只是听着那声音的描述，他就要——

然后维吉尔给了他最后一击。

“那么现在，为我高潮。”

这成为了压倒他的最后一根稻草。但丁发出了窒息般的抽气声，浑身猛地绷紧，在没有接受任何触碰的前提下，高潮像高压电一样贯穿了他。他的阴茎搏动着射出了精液，乳白的体液甚至飞溅到了维吉尔的衣服上，后方剧烈地收缩，仿佛在吞吐着什么。

有那么好几秒，他的眼前都是大片的雪花屏，随后魔界的天空才一点点回到了视野。他迟钝地看着兄长嘴角十分快速地扬了扬，眼中的满意与得意让他的瞳色愈发透亮，“这局还是我赢了。”

“……你是故意的。”

但丁终于反应过来自家老哥的意图，声音不自觉带上了几分懊恼。可是此时他已经没有了竞争的心思，比释放的疲惫更鲜明的，是更加强烈的渴求和依然没有得到满足的空虚。

他受不了了。

向来不会坐以待毙的恶魔猎人抬起了有些颤抖的腿缠上了自家兄长的腰，有意使被顶起了一块的布料陷入了湿滑的臀缝，报复似的把对方的裤子弄脏了一块。

“行吧，你已经看过我因为你该死的‘银舌头’而高潮的样子，”他扭动着腰，让那硬物隔着布料在臀缝滑动，满意地听到维吉尔呼吸一顿，“难道你不想看看，我因为你的老二而高潮会有什么不同么？”

 

*取自艳情小说《瑞斯丁娜，或喻美德的不幸》的介绍，其实在网上找到的TXT里并没有看到这句话，但是我真的很喜欢这句，就用上来了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及详细产乳描写。  
> 有各种私设，夹带了作者的私货与性癖。  
> OOC，OOC，OOC，重要的事说三遍。

维吉尔用行动给了他问题的答案。

一阵魔力涌动之后，他的哥哥放开他的手，快速解开了裤子的纽扣，释放了在布料下精神奕奕的阴茎。那器官抵住了他的穴口，充满暗示意味地顶弄了两下，让那里期待地收缩了起来。

等等……维吉尔的裤子上原来有扣子吗？

刚刚用屁股勾引过自家老哥的恶魔猎人心中升起了些许疑惑，但是那点以后马上就被对方的阴茎终于撑开括约肌进入他的身体里打碎了。他控制不住地发出了一声啜泣，没有经过扩张的部位本该因为紧涩而疼痛，可是他却只能感觉到身体一寸寸被打开、填满的快感，并被那种快感搅得神魂颠倒，浑身发抖。等待了太久的肉壁急不可耐地缠住了入侵者，刚刚射过的前方也抽动了一下，再一次有了反应。

发现弟弟的反应太过强烈，维吉尔顶到最深处后，就停下了动作。他细细打量着彻底瘫软下来、像是要窒息一样大口喘气的同胞弟弟，眉头微不可查地皱了一下。

拥有“自己”对但丁做过什么的记忆，他当然知道这种过度的反应是怎么回事。备孕期，这种独特的生理机制对恶魔进行繁殖后裔的活动是好事，毕竟恶魔之间最正常的交流就是打打杀杀，进入备孕期有助于双方和平地完成交配，但是对但丁自己却谈不上好。

原因很简单，作为苗床，对方的警惕性、意志力乃至力量都会大幅下降，进入假孕阶段更是如此。就像现在，他的弟弟服软得如此轻易，轻易到他甚至产生了一个怀疑：如果不是自己在这里，当对方脑子里那根从来不坚挺的理智的弦崩断后，会不会放任其他恶魔填满自己饥渴的生殖系统？

维吉尔的脸色因为自己的联想变得有些难看，他垂下眼，正好对上了但丁盯着他的视线。

他的弟弟看上去已经昏了头，眼睛朦朦胧胧的，眼角泛着红，莫名给他一种对方下一秒就要哭出来的幼稚感，配着不修边幅的面孔着实有些诡异。然而他从中却隐隐约约看到了一个小孩的影子——在那个他以为自己已经抛弃的过去，那个孩子会跟他打架，会跟他胡闹，却也会在睡不着的时候偷偷爬上他的床，把自己塞进他的双臂之间。

胸口的那点不满突然就烟消云散了，取而代之的是点点温暖的、柔软的怀念。他放任了那感情的生长，低下头，嘴唇向着对方的额头靠去，就像过去被对方缠着要晚安吻那样。

“维吉尔……”

但丁似乎也有所触动，声音很是轻柔，然后他深吸了一口气，“你下面是废了吗？你他妈还动不动！”

火热的阴茎往肚子里进的感觉太过鲜明，甬道被一寸寸撑开时，恶魔猎人只觉得自己脑髓都要沸腾了。然而他的兄长却在整个把自己埋进去后停下了动作，不知道在发什么呆，任凭他像快渴死在沙漠里却又被人往嘴里灌了一口水一样煎熬难耐。忍无可忍之下，他终于忍不住出言提醒。

“……你不要后悔。”

对于他的提醒，维吉尔语气平静，似乎完全没有受到两人下半身连在一起的影响。然而他被欲火磨灭得差不多了的感知猛地警铃大作，周围的气温似乎也降低了好几度。但丁还没搞清楚怎么回事，后方突然的进攻就让一阵电流从尾椎一路炸到头皮。

“唔……你慢点……”

极静到极动的转变毫无预兆，但丁只觉得阴茎凶狠的抽出与进入像是要顶穿他的内脏，带着细微哭腔的声音支离破碎。可是更让他不安的是，明明对方如此粗暴，他却诡异地感觉不到半点疼痛，只有比疼痛更加难以忍受的快感搅动着理智，让他眼前一阵阵发白。

恶魔猎人仰起了脖子，缺氧般断断续续地喘着气，他的身体被撞得不断摇晃，缠在兄长腰上的双腿也渐渐失去了力气。每次对方抽出，他的甬道都条件反射般收缩着，仿佛试图挽留，这让下一刻对方用力撞进来的感觉更加刺激，他甚至有点为这失去控制的舒爽感到了不安。

维吉尔生气了……？

欲海中沉浮的间隙，但丁迷迷糊糊地想，可是接近死机的大脑却推测不出原因。后方不断蔓延的快感让之前就一直饱胀着的胸部愈发疼痛，特别是没有被他哥哥捏过的那边，甚至有了快要爆裂的感觉。于是他的手情不自禁地移到了胸口，模仿着维吉尔之前对他做过的动作，生涩地按压着本该是肌肉的部分，试图舒缓淤塞的肿胀。

他收拢了手指，让手指微微陷入胸肉，这种触感似乎过于柔软有弹性了，和他以前冒着被捅死一百遍的风险偷袭维吉尔的胸时的手感完全不一样。他混乱地拨弄着乳尖，那里已经充血得像是两颗要破皮的樱桃，皮肤被摩擦的刺痛混合着酥麻，被身后狂风暴雨般的快感牵动着，充塞的胀痛几乎开始在胸腔里流动，却焦躁地找不到出口。

不对，哪里不太对，可是他真的不知道该怎么做——

“维、维吉尔……”

恶魔猎人终于受不了这样的煎熬，低声叫出了兄长的名字，有气无力的声音里夹杂着自己也没有察觉的哀求，“帮我一下……哥哥……”

头顶上传来了一声很轻的叹气，如果不是距离够近，他甚至可能听不到。紧接着，但丁就感觉原本固定在腰上的手移到了腋下，插入了他的肩胛和垫在身下的风衣之间，他的哥哥一用力，就这么把他抱了起来。

姿势的变化让体内的硬物快速顶过快要融化的肉壁，进到了一个相当可怕的深度。但丁不知道自己有没有发出尖叫，因为等眼前大片的白光消散时，他发现自己把脸贴在了维吉尔颈侧，呼吸急促得肺都在隐隐作痛。就在刚才，他的阴茎不顾他想保存体力的意愿，再一次毫无反抗地射了出来，短时间内连续两次高潮，就算他有一半恶魔之血也感觉到了一丝疲倦。

唯一让他心理平衡的是，维吉尔的衣服也在这猝不及防的爆发中遭了殃，点点白浊相当显眼。

“你真是越来越不中用了，但丁。”

来自兄长的嘲讽让恶魔猎人翻了个白眼，他很想嘲讽回去，可是自己已经溃不成军、对方却在自己体内坚挺如故的事实让他面子着实有些挂不住。于是他用降温了一些的大脑思考了三秒，不能认输的好胜心最终还是战胜了服软乖乖被操的渴望。

何况，内心小小角落里，他还挺喜欢自家老哥被惹毛后对自己的“惩罚”。

但丁罕见的安静让维吉尔皱了皱眉，老实说，他把对方抱起来本来是为了调整到一个更好帮助对方的体位，假孕期的敏感却让他的弟弟直接越过了顶点。他的下半身还埋在湿热的甬道里，被随着呼吸时不时收缩一下的内壁挤压得发烫，却不好再做移动。

毕竟，现在的他已经没有了彻底搞坏但丁的念头。从现在的表现来看，对方的身体已经被开发出了所有的恶魔本能，继续顶撞恐怕会令其更加失控。

而下一秒，他就为自己的犹豫后悔了。

“啊。”

突然，维吉尔觉得耳朵一热，让头皮一炸的酥痒瞬间掠过大脑，在理智反应过来之前情不自禁发出了一声轻喘。火热的唇舌含住了他的耳垂，像是舔吮着糖果般将他的耳垂含得发红发热，留下了湿漉漉口水印。

是但丁。

但丁一直都知道那里算是自家老哥的弱点之一，所以才会这么做。他有意用牙齿轻轻磨了磨嘴里的软肉，心满意足感受着兄长身体的僵硬，嘴唇离开前，他甚至还有意吹了一口气。

做完这些，恶魔猎人有意压低了嗓音，用有些沙哑的声音呢喃，“我可不想被你这么说，我的‘不中用’到底是谁造成的……顺便一提，刚才的声音很好听，下次还叫给我听吧。”

但丁果然还是但丁，总有办法践踏任何人、任何生物的忍耐底线。

小小的恶作剧撩起了凶猛的怒火和更加凶猛的欲火，它们混合着黑暗的征服欲，在维吉尔心里熊熊燃烧。最后的犹豫和顾虑彻底消失了，他面无表情抓住了但丁的后颈，力道大得足以留下淤青，强迫对方直起背。接着他低下头，像对方去含他的耳垂一样，含住了一侧肿胀的乳尖。

但丁的身体在他怀里猛地弹跳了一下，却又因为被他用力抓着后颈不得不保持挺胸的姿势。他回忆着尤里曾留下的、那些让但丁在昏迷中都会止不住痉挛的节奏，啃咬着敏感过头的部位，似乎要将其咬下来，将乳尖玩弄得愈发红肿涨大。直到某一次重重一吮，对方突然微微痉挛，与此同时，他的舌尖感觉到有什么呲了出来，淡淡的奶味混合着但丁的魔力一瞬间在口腔里蔓延。

“维吉……啊啊——”

有什么东西，出去了——

胸口突然被打开的舒畅让恶魔猎人的思维和理智像崩到极限的线一样猛地断裂，乳白色的液体从敞开的乳孔中喷洒了出来，即使维吉尔松开了嘴也没有停止。憋了太久的汁液肆意流淌，他的眼睛失去了焦距，魔力在身体里剧烈翻腾，魔人化前兆的纹路在皮肤表面止不住流窜，恶魔的血脉咆哮着，似乎随时要破体而出。

不等但丁从这一阵强刺激中恢复，他的哥哥就再一次含住了之前被冷落的另一侧乳尖。有了刚才经验，加上他的身体依然高度敏感，这一次，维吉尔甚至没有吮吸，只是用舌尖有技巧地戳刺了几下乳孔，乳汁——就算再不想面对现实，但丁也不得不承认，胸口流淌的白色液体只会是这种东西——就痛痛快快地流了出来，为他乱七八糟的上半身又增添了一道水渍。

这太过了。

但丁茫然地看着魔界的天空，停不下来的流奶就像一直身处高潮，淤塞慢慢消失的舒爽让他眼角湿润，后穴一阵阵收缩，按摩着身体内的硬物，仿佛也要从中榨出点什么。当维吉尔又一次吻过来时，他已经忘记了和对方较劲儿的初衷，顺从地张开嘴任其攻城略地。

他尝到了自己流出的乳汁的味道。

维吉尔的手放开了他的后颈，再一次回到了他的腰侧后，但丁立刻像没了骨头一般彻底瘫软了下来，全身虚软，不停发抖。然而这一次他的哥哥没有停下来的打算了，他扣住了但丁的腰，强迫其用后穴吞吐自己一直硬到现在的阴茎。

这个姿势本不太适合发力，但作为半魔，这些都不是问题。维吉尔又深又重地抽插着，腰的耸动把弟弟顶撞得上下晃动。但丁脱力地挂在了他身上，失神地承受着一次比一次凶狠的撞击，乳尖随着顶弄一股股地流出乳汁，欲望的雾气在那双浅蓝色的眼睛里氤氲，随时都要凝聚成水。

然后那阴茎终于抵着最深处的敏感区射了出来。

和完全的人类不同，半魔的精液是热的，温热的感觉一点点填满了恶魔猎人。他被精液冲刷的快感刺激得抽搐，夹在两人中间的阴茎第三次射了自己一肚子，甚至已经分不清自己身上正在缓缓流下来、同时也把维吉尔的上衣彻底毁掉的白色汁液，究竟是精液还是乳汁。

但丁从来没有如此尽兴地高潮过，射精停止后高潮的快意依然在他身体里停留了很长时间，好不容易等待那一波波浪潮平息，他已经浑身酥软，没法进行任何的思考。所以他索性闭上了眼，完全倚靠着兄长，把自己埋进了对方给了他强烈安全感的气息里。

不过话说回来，现在他从里到外都是维吉尔的味道了吧……

意识模模糊糊地想，但丁隐约感觉到一只温凉的手试探性抓住了他的手。这一次他没有挣开，甚至没有睁眼，只是凭着本能与信任，摸索着与对方十指相扣。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有非常详细的产乳喝奶描写，注意避雷。

“你能承受这个。”

意识在清晰与模糊之间流动，被从记忆深处唤醒的声音再一次出现在了恶魔猎人耳边，“你会爱死这种感觉的。”

意志没有再被外物干扰的他对这个声音嗤之以鼻。

他早已不再是软弱逃避的自己，自然也不会向一个幻影屈服，之前更多的还是受到了来自恶魔之王的影响。梦魇的幻影到底是不是维吉尔已经不重要了，就算是，想必也是被人操控，就像曾经追杀他又被他杀死的……一样。

在那个称呼出现前，但丁就果断将其摁死在潜意识里。

他总归没办法真正去怨恨自己的哥哥。

不过，他不得不承认，在相当长的一段时间内，疼痛确实能给他带来安定和平静。

思绪的片段流动到这里时，尖锐的痛楚突然刺入了大脑，他感觉到手心就像心脏旁边那样，多了一个血淋淋的伤口，不是被铁锥钉穿的，而是被刀锋划伤的。他记得，从那里流出去的不止是鲜血，还有更多支离破碎的、连他自己也搞不清楚的东西。

那真的很痛，而他对疼痛的感情也并非厌恶。

那种感情，与其说是纯洁无瑕的“爱”，不如说是污秽肮脏的“上瘾”，毕竟“爱”可不是那么容易得到或给与的廉价物。

痛楚让他感觉到，自己依然活着。

梦里的手心还在流血，对这样的景象着了迷，他握起拳头，将手指刺入了血肉模糊的空洞边缘。手上渐渐用力，他并不锋利的指甲在这样的力道下陷入了血肉，鲜血的湿热开始在指尖蔓延……

“但丁？”

梦境的世界一阵晃动，肥皂泡般砰地破裂了。但丁的眼皮动了动，接着慢吞吞睁开，维吉尔皱着眉有些担忧的面孔倒映在了他的瞳仁上。

等等，担忧？

他又眨了眨眼，发现维吉尔确实皱着眉，但是看他的眼神毫无波动，根本没有半点担忧的影子。

果然是睡迷糊看错了。

“唔……早上好？”

他不太确定自己昏睡了多久，最后的记忆还停留在和维吉尔十指相扣的瞬间。不过想必也没有很久，因为他依然跨坐在兄长身上，被对方固定在怀里，身体里埋着半软的阴茎，只是用自己的风衣盖住了赤裸的后背。小腹坠胀变成了有些古怪的发烫，但总体上来说，之前的不适感基本上都平息了。

掌心细微的刺痛引起了他的注意，低下头，发现了正在愈合的半月形伤痕和指缝里的鲜血。显然，之前他在梦境里陷得有点深，无意中伤到了自己在现实中的身体。

“你在做噩梦。”

维吉尔平静地指出来这点，不管是急促的呼吸和扭动，用力到抓伤手掌的手指，还是有些混乱的魔力波动，都清晰地直指这个事实。看起来没心没肺的但丁居然会做噩梦，这是进入魔界后他才发现的，只是他不确定自己的弟弟到底在为了哪件事做噩梦。

毕竟，据他所知，会让但丁做噩梦的原因并不少。甚至连但丁自己都不知道，他知道的会多到这个程度，既有以后可以进行打架之外的交流的部分，也有或许一辈子都难以启齿的部分。

“显而易见，是的。”

但丁还没有完全摆脱梦里的阴影，情绪有些低落，于是他自顾自地把脸埋在了维吉尔的颈侧，毫不客气地汲取让他安心的气息。第一次被维吉尔抓到做噩梦，他还会觉得丢脸，然而次数一多也就无所谓了，反正他的哥哥做噩梦也不止一次被他抓到过，“那么，我亲爱的哥哥是给他睡不着的弟弟唱一支摇篮曲呢，还是……”

他晃动了一下腰，然后收紧了后穴，用柔软的穴肉挤压着身体里的阴茎，换来了耳边一声压抑的轻喘，“帮他消耗一下多余的精力？”

维吉尔停滞了一瞬间的呼吸和陡然凌厉起来的气势都让他心情愉快了不少。

事实证明，挑衅老哥一时爽，一直挑衅一直爽。和维吉尔明争暗斗，针锋相对，用各种方式令其失控，总能给他带来无穷无尽的快乐。

被粗暴地放倒让后背硌到了风衣上的装饰，不过恶魔猎人并不在意这个，只是抬起头露出了脆弱的脖颈，任凭兄长在那里烙下一个个印记。这些印记无法保留太长时间，但维吉尔似乎很喜欢这样的无用功，乐此不疲，好像这样就能让他成为自己的所有物。

明明最深刻的、最难以磨灭的印记早就烙印在了他的身体和灵魂最深处。

对方奇怪的较真让但丁咧了咧嘴，他决定现在表现得宽容大度一点，以便日后嘲笑对方宛如小孩子霸占玩具一样的幼稚。然而当啃咬从脖子向胸口转移，再一次开始在胸部酝酿的酸胀感让恶魔猎人皱起了眉——自身体液的分泌速度有点超出他的预料，虽然之前他已经爽得脑子都化了，但依然隐约记得上一次乳汁流了相当长的时间，以至于他现在还能闻到一股存在感极强的奶味。

眼看兄长的嘴巴越来越接近那挺立肿胀的乳尖，他觉得有些东西应该在自己还有脑子的时候问清楚。

“维吉尔，”他推了推对方的头，“你知道这什么，备孕期？到底要持续多久？”

“是假孕期，”他的兄长暂时停止了在他身上留印纪念的行为，声音冷淡，却还是回应了他，“‘标记’的实体存在于孕囊，如果只是备孕期，对孕囊进行物理刺激就能终止相关生理反应，但是进入假孕期后，必须由孕囊接受繁殖液才能结束一切。”

“……”

但丁难得不知道说什么好。维吉尔自己似乎并不在意，但是他听对方一本正经解释这样的事情，总是有种尴尬又羞耻的违和感。而且他是真的好奇，对方到底是从哪里知道这些隐秘且淫靡的知识的？

空气凝固了一会儿，最终还是恶魔猎人自己打破了寂静，“……别告诉我，你跟我想到一起了。”

“既然你这么说，说明我们想到了一起。”

如果维吉尔的尾音没有扬得那么过分，但丁或许还会想象他对自己的现状有一丝丝责任感，甚至是愧疚。可是很显然，最初的尴尬和纠结过后，兄弟之间长久以来的恶劣关系让他更愿意对弟弟的现状幸灾乐祸。

真是个混蛋。

可是那又怎么样，谁让他就是放不下这个恶劣的混蛋。

内心狠狠唾弃了一番毫无原则的自己，他的手按上了对方的后脑——通常他没有机会这么做，因为维吉尔并不喜欢被他掌控节奏，但是这一次他成功了——暗示性地向胸口轻轻用力，故意发出了甜腻腻的声音，“在那之前，先给我解决一下这里吧，哥哥。”

胀痛的乳尖再次被唇舌包裹住的感觉实在是有点好过头，另一边的胸肌也被妥善地按摩着，老实说，他已经不太确定那软绵绵的肉还是不是肌肉。饱胀感像被挠着下巴安静下来的猫，乖乖地沿着手掌推挤的方向移动，不仅没有再造成疼痛，反而让他全身轻飘飘的，仿佛每一处毛孔都打开了。

兄长的发丝缠绵在指间，意外柔软的触感让他忍不住抓了抓，莫名产生了在给一只平时暴躁又凶恶的大猫顺毛的错觉。就在他有点沉迷其中、不自觉拨弄了一下对方的耳垂时，乳尖突如其来的刺痛让他顿时嗷了一声，差点从对方后脑拽下来一把头发。

“维吉尔！你干什么！”

但丁一下子清醒过来，低下头，不出意料地对上了自家老哥锐利的视线。本就红得快要出血的乳尖周围多了一圈牙印，细细密密的血珠正在往外冒，甚至还有因为疼痛而渗出的点点乳汁，红与白混在一起，有那么一瞬间让他想到了进入魔界后就再也没见过的草莓圣代。

这个联想实在是过于惊悚，恶魔猎人忍不住打了个寒战，然后果断将其一脚踹出自己的大脑。

“手别乱动，”他的哥哥语气透着不满，“再有下次，你就自己解决。”

但丁翻了个白眼，正准备呛回去，就被对方再一次含住被咬伤的地方逼出了一声喘息。相比于之前纯粹的舒适，这种混合着疼痛的吮吸感反而让他更加无法自持，鲜血和乳汁一起离开身体的感觉化为了电流，酥酥麻麻地到处乱窜。前方的阴茎还没有完全恢复，但是后方甬道却开始不满足地瘙痒着，渴望地收缩开合。

身体内部这种滑腻的、刺痛的濡湿感，肯定不是因为之前维吉尔射进去的东西。说话回来，对方的阴茎是什么时候从他身体里滑出去的？

疑问很快就被胸口的舒畅冲散，恶魔猎人的目光再一次涣散，他能感觉到舌头围绕着自己的乳晕打转，牙齿时不时用力啃咬着红肿的乳头，似乎想把那块肉整个咬下来。伤口被翻搅的疼痛和乳汁源源不断流出的快意让他心里泛起了一种病态的满足，曾经他无比抗拒这个，甚至可以说惧怕着这样的失控，但是，如果做着这一切的人是真正的维吉尔，是他的兄长……

没有被含住、而是被细细按摩的那半边胸肉，溢出的乳汁早已弄得到处都是，甚至弄脏了对方的手套。但是他的哥哥毫不在意，继续收紧五指用劲挤压着，任凭乳白的液体泉水般往外涌，让画面变得更加糟糕。

但丁眼神迷离地望着自己的胸口，完全没有察觉到眼底溢出的眷恋。那张和自己几乎一模一样的脸条件反射般半闭着眼，呼吸扫着那里的皮肤，他的哥哥正在用一种完全不适合放在这种时候的认真舔吮着他的胸，有些粗糙的舌面反复摩擦着过度敏感的皮肉，比什么时候都更像个孩子。

他的哥哥，曾经冷酷无情地带给他无尽的痛苦，也曾让他长久地沉溺于比被伤害更加疼痛的、误杀对方后锥心刺骨的怀念。但是那些过往就像他身上数不清的伤口，总能愈合到看不出形状，最终沉淀在他心里的，还是只有那些阳光灿烂的午后，小小的他放开了妈妈的手，跌跌撞撞向着对方跑去。

小时候的维吉尔总是跑得很快，也总能在捉迷藏中发现隐蔽的地方，喜欢看着他在找不到自己后坐在地上哇哇大哭。那时候，如果他的哥哥不主动出现，他总是找不到他，而现在，他终于带着一身血污和泥土，抓住了对方的衣角而没有被掰开手。

——也一起回到了他以为再也不会有了的归处。

“维吉尔，”但丁的手环上了对方脖子，声音轻得仿佛不会被人听见就飘散在魔界的空气里，“欢迎回家。”

吮吸着他胸口的人突然一顿，下一秒，他的乳尖被放开。他们的嘴再次相遇，交换了一个没有疼痛也没有血腥的吻，淡淡的奶味仿佛自带着清甜，莫名让他想起了他们一起度过的最后一个圣诞节。在他们的争抢中，妈妈热给他们的牛奶被维吉尔打翻了一杯，而他看着气哼哼坐在沙发脚闷闷不乐的哥哥，拿着剩下的那杯过去分给了对方一半。

“老实说，在你嘴里尝到这个味道真够诡异的，”分开后，他依然攀着对方的脖子，气喘吁吁开口道，“我感觉差不多了，一起做刚才我们想到的事怎么样？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花~  
> 本章全程真魔人X真魔人，大量人外要素和私设，有Urizen/Dante提及（与其他系列的联动，不过应该不影响阅读），注意避雷。

人类没有孕囊，单纯以人类的形态做爱并不能结束恶魔的假孕期。所以当但丁身上浮现出恶魔化的红光时，维吉尔也毫不犹豫放开了自身的血脉，让它跟着对方沸腾了起来。

恐怖的魔力对撞让四周的空气漾起了一圈涟漪，蓝色的恶魔以征服的姿态将红色的恶魔按在身下，狂暴的波动让被吸引而来的恶魔们瞬间躲得远远的。虽然人类之血的香甜和“苗床”的气味都让它们蠢蠢欲动，但最终，求生的欲望和下位者对上位者的臣服还是压倒了一切。

包裹在恶魔的皮囊里，维吉尔审视着同样再也看不出一点人类特征的弟弟。

这是尤里曾也没有见过的姿态，当恶魔之王捕获但丁时，恶魔猎人还没有足够的力量化身为成熟的恶魔。和不够完全的、还保留着一定人类特征的魔人形态相比，这样的形态毫无疑问更加强大，隔着一层鳞甲也能感觉到对方在不断散发着火山般炽热的气息，刺得他浑身的鳞片都竖了起来。

然而再强大，对方依然是他的所有物。

意识到这点，他的恶魔部分心满意足地咕噜了两声，随即发出了更加饥饿的咆哮。维吉尔放任自己被本能驱动，用力抓住了红色恶魔肩膀上的利刺，一口咬住了少数没有尖刺的地方，对方光滑平整的颈部。

红色的恶魔呜咽了一声，翅膀不安地扇动了两下，最终还是仰起了下巴，任凭他的尖牙突破了皮肤的防御。岩浆般的血液一点点涌出，汇成了细流，又在滑落到魔界的土壤上之前被舔去。曾经受到标记限制依然让尤里曾吃足了苦头的半魔没有再反抗本能，充满了爆炸性力量的身体松软了下来，布满了尖刺的双腿也顺从地打开了，胯下保护着直通孕囊的甬道的鳞甲也微微打开，闪耀的红光宛如一个邀请。

他的所有物早就为他做好了准备，相比于人类的部分，恶魔的部分显然更容易被标记影响。不过恶魔的标记，却是在但丁处在人类的姿态下强行烙印进了对方身体里的。维吉尔比自己的弟弟知道更清楚，因为这是他的恶魔面留给他的“遗产”。那段记忆告诉他，如果把但丁逼到极限——真正的、意志濒临崩塌的极限，那个本该只属于恶魔的器官同样会在人类身上显形。

诱惑施暴者以求自保，那是自私自利的恶魔本能。

尤里曾的视角记录了他的弟弟是怎么在致幻物质的侵袭下挣扎、喘息乃至啜泣，直到像猫咪一样蜷缩在他手中，断断续续呢喃着软弱的字眼。愤怒，不甘，鄙夷，还有一点点他不愿承认的嫉妒，当时并没有出现在恶魔之王心中的情绪，随着人性回到他的身体后一起回归了。

然而但丁现在心甘情愿地属于他这个事实，却比想象中更能让他内心平静。这段时间，躁动的情绪早就被安抚了下来，只剩一种还顽强地扎根于脑海。

渴望。

记忆中被逼到了极致的但丁意外可以用诱人来形容，而恶魔的占有欲与征服欲在他身体里鼓噪着，咆哮着那样的姿态只能展现于他一个人眼前。

或许以后他们可以试试。

但是，不是现在。

也不再是那种伤害过大的方式。

但丁自己还在稀里糊涂，但是维吉尔却清楚，在对方身上使用过长达一个月的手段过于粗暴，残留的伤害就算是半魔也没那么容易彻底恢复。之前接连不断的噩梦，没有正常结束的备孕期，如今应激反应一般的假孕期，都直指一些谈不上好的生理机能紊乱，短时间内，他的弟弟无法再承受过于极限的性爱了。

当然，这一次他从一开始就没有打算试探对方的极限。恶魔的利爪一路向下，暗示性地划过那些没有被鳞甲和尖刺保护、正在散发着光与热的皮肤，有意绕开了已经脱出保护鞘挺立起来的外生殖器，最后停留在了为他打开了一点生殖腔入口处。稍一用力，锋利的爪尖就插进了鳞甲的缝隙，一点点探索了进去。

恶魔的身体显然比人类更适应这个，硬质保护甲最开始还有些抗拒，贝壳似的死死钳住了爪尖。但是很快，接纳与顺从的本能就占据了上风，那些保护甲在他的不断深入中放松了下来，更加柔软的肉质圆环取代了它们，紧紧包裹住了爪尖，充满了暗示意味地吞吐起来。

他摸到了炽热的肉壁，那种不同于人类的柔韧感，即使是恶魔的利爪也没那么容易刺穿。于是他弯曲了手指——如果那还能被称为手指的话，锋利的指尖挠过了那些可能是恶魔身上最敏感的软肉，撑开了收紧的内部，引发了红色的恶魔一阵战栗，然后一股滑腻的液体流过了他的指尖，从肉壁和手指的缝隙流了出来，在地上形成了粘稠的水迹。

那不是血。

所以他没有停下来，而是继续转动着手指向里探索，毫不留情地碾压着愈发柔软湿润的肉壁。藏在利爪之下的感受器捕捉到了内壁上凹凸不平的纹路，那是之前用触手探索时还没有的东西，预示着某种意义上的性成熟。

那些纹路没有别的意义，纯粹就是为了服务“苗床”的所有者而生。他摸索着新生的纹路，大脑思考着偏门的恶魔典籍里提到的知识，现在这些纹路还很浅，但是随着繁殖液的浇灌，它们会按照他的生殖器进行变化，直到能完美地与他契合。

真是……令人期待。

“维吉尔……”

粗砺的呢喃把他从探索对方新结构的兴致中唤醒，那声音已经完全不像人类，但依然能听出来是他名字的音节。蓝色的恶魔抬起头，对上了红色的恶魔混合着不满和难耐、几乎要把他烧穿的视线，而对方身体里的标记忠实地向他传递了一些模糊的想法。

他的弟弟从来不知道听话为何物，此时脑袋里正转动着一个对于“苗床”而言叛逆无比的念头。

他嫌他速度太慢，想推翻他骑上来。

蓝色的恶魔冷哼了一声，将爪子抽了出来，转而用外生殖器抵住了打开的入口。没能把爪子整个塞进去摸个遍多少让他有点不爽，能完完整整吞下尤里曾的甬道显然能完成他的想法，不过鉴于但丁不太在状态，他决定展现出一点宽容。

当前最重要的，还是结束对方麻烦的假孕期。

反正他们来日方长。

远比之前放进去爪尖粗大的生殖器将保护甲撑到了一个可以称之为大张的程度，没入了柔软的入口，一寸寸碾过了湿润的肉壁，循着记忆中的方向，最后在一个更加隐蔽小巧的凹陷处停了下来。

当他以不容反抗的强硬完成这一切时，但丁剧烈的挣扎险些把他掀下去，恶魔的两对翅膀用力拍击着地面，双腿不安分地踢蹬着，被他用利爪死死扣住的腰剧烈地震颤。他本以为对方激烈的反应是因为疼痛，然而就在他的外生殖器头部抵住凹陷的瞬间，突如其来的热液却包裹了他的器官，红色的恶魔发出了低声的咆哮，腰猛地向上弓起，溅到他鳞片上的繁殖液也带着岩浆般的热度。

甬道一阵阵收缩着想要榨取他的繁殖液，但他还不想这么快结束，何况孕囊的入口虽然早就柔软了下来，却没有张开到他能毫无困难地进去。和他一样锋利的爪子用力抓住了他的肩甲，爪尖插进了鳞片之间的缝隙，细微的刺痛反而让本能地征服欲再一次膨胀。趁着对方还没有从高潮上落下，他一次又一次捣弄研磨着那处凹陷，逼着那里流出更多的润滑液。

终于，在又一次凶狠的顶撞下，恶魔胀大的生殖器前端突破了软烂而狭小的入口，进入到了尤里曾的记忆里被烙下了印记的地方。那个瞬间，他的生殖器几乎是被滚烫的液体冲刷而过，进入正确地方的头部紧紧绞住，本来已经有些后继乏力的甬道再次剧烈地收缩吸吮起来。

但是对方还没有再次被推上顶峰。

恶魔当然没有不应期，它们向来比人类更加放纵兽性之欲。实际上，这一下本来也足够但丁再高潮一次，但是他通过“标记”阻止了对方。红色的恶魔在他身下颤抖着，因为快感的冲击和被打断了高潮而晕头转向，一直企图翻身的攻击性终于彻底收敛了起来，爪子上的力量也放松了下来，不再进行毫无意义的挣扎。

红色的恶魔确实已经没有力量继续和自己的哥哥对抗了。

所剩不多的体力被连绵不断的快感消耗，魔力在以不太正常的速度快速流失，但丁在恶魔的躯壳里愈发昏沉起来。如果是平时，他早就应该回归人类了，然而现在他小腹里的那团火焰似乎烧得愈发汹涌起来，让他在极度疲倦之下依然不得不维持这样的姿态。

还差一点。

流淌在血液里不知餍足的本能在他耳边低语。

体内最柔软敏感的地方被毫不怜惜地入侵翻搅，刺激得多出来的器官不断泌出更多润滑液，诡异得像是失禁。快感一层层堆积，每被撞击一次，濒临极限的风暴就在他身体里肆虐，然而它们却又在爆发的前一刻被什么束缚住了，焦急地找不到出口。

他想要，他需要——

然后他感觉到那个巨大到可怕的东西强硬得贯穿了被称为孕囊的地方，接着前端彻底膨胀开来，卡住了敏感的入口。一股股以恶魔的体温而言可以被称之为温热的体液灌了进去，束缚着他的力量终于放松，瞬间引爆了蓄积已久的高潮。

那像是从几千米的高空坠落在地，所有的理智都摔得粉身碎骨。红色的恶魔发出了近乎悲鸣的呜咽，身上的鳞甲已经全部张开，仿佛要爆裂的光芒在皮肤下闪烁。他猛烈地弹动抽搐，甬道死死钳住了身体里的生殖器。繁殖液一点点浸润着等待已久的孕囊，让高潮也被拉长到了无法忍受的程度，直到他的外生殖器毫无抵抗地射干了所有的体液才开始缓和。

蓝色的恶魔也失去了对力量的控制，利爪下的鳞甲被他抓得开裂，本能地驱使下，他用力将对方的腰往自己胯下按，试图把恶魔所独有结塞得更深，把射进去的繁殖液全部堵在里面，让他的所有物为自己诞下子嗣。

有那么几秒钟，维吉尔自己甚至也失去了对外界的感知，全身心地沉浸在野蛮的性欲中。不过很快，他就摆脱了那种让人沉溺的放松，睁开眼时正好看到红色的恶魔体表过于明亮的纹路回归了平静，点点红色的荧光开始闪现。

但丁显然没有精力和魔力维持魔人化了，这种特殊的胜利总会让人格外满足。而此时此刻，充沛的魔力正在他的血管里和血液一起流动，一部分属于他自己，另一部分则来自但丁。在他没有刻意为之的情况下，孕囊里的标记依然汲取了一部分魔力反馈给他，补充了他的消耗。

这意味着但丁虽然完全不听话，却并没有对他设防。某种意义上，比一场不大不小的胜利更让他心情愉快。

恶魔的结还把他们牢牢锁在一起，哪怕拥有自愈能力，维吉尔也不想尝试生殖器官被撕开的疼痛。于是他仔细感知着红色恶魔的魔力变化，掐着时间同时解除了魔人化。

但丁已经在他怀里昏睡了过去，赤身裸体，干净清爽，欢爱的痕迹都随着魔人化一起消失了。他的乳尖看起来依然有些肿胀，泛着充血的艳色，但是维吉尔清楚，假孕期已经因为标记得到灌溉而结束，以半魔的自愈能力，这样的异常很快就会平复。

不知道，如果他的弟弟真正怀上他的子嗣，和假孕会有什么不同么？

盘桓在大脑里的古怪念头勾起了来自尤里曾的回忆，也让他还埋在对方体内的下半身蠢蠢欲动。让强大的恶魔受孕极其困难，而让强大的半魔受孕更是难上加难，就像刚才，只要对方从恶魔恢复成人类，孕囊和里面保存的繁殖液就会溃散成魔力被吸收，几乎没有孕育子嗣的可能。

不过尤里曾能做到的事，他一样能做到。

以后他们可以试试。

忽然，维吉尔的眼睛微微一眯，眼神猛地凌厉了起来。在他的感知中，聚集而来的恶魔没有了真魔人的镇压，又被“苗床”残留的气息吸引，开始向着他们的方向靠近。

一群愚蠢又阴魂不散的家伙。

他的下半身从但丁身体里抽出来时，半魔哼了两声，依然睡得人事不省。之前垫在地上的大衣本就是但丁的魔力凝聚，这么一番折腾后也不过破了几个小口，于是维吉尔把自己的弟弟放了上去，然后又用自己的外套盖住了他不希望被别人看到的地方。

他的外套一盖上去，但丁就拱了拱，像是回到了安全小窝的猫咪。他的弟弟寻着魔力的气息，把脸贴上了外套，然后表情放松了下来。

维吉尔没有发现，看着对方下意识举动的自己，目光也不知不觉柔和了许多。

处理完这一切，他伸手拿过了放在一边的阎魔刀。从但丁身边站起来后，他身上魔力幻化的衣物已经整整齐齐，宛如要去参加一场盛大的宴会。

接下来，确实是出席“宴会”的时间了。

他抽出了自己的魔刀。


End file.
